A Distant Memory
by Dagger Tribal
Summary: It's been a year since Zidane made his attempt to rescue Kuja. After a year of waiting, Dagger finally meets up with the boy, but what happens when he doesn't even know who she is, let alone himself?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi guys! If you haven't read any of my stories before, then just realize that they get kind of longer than this chapter! You know how first chapters kind of suck bad, and aren't quite as good! I think I tried something different and just tired to catch your attention in this first one! I hope I did so, and I hope you continue to read! This chapter was looked over and edited by the wonderful Sparda Helix, who is my muse! Thanks so much!

This story is basically an alternate ending. Thanks so much for giving me your time and a chance to prove myself as a writer! Enjoy what I have to offer:

_Disclaimer: All Rights reserved to Square Enix – I do not own or claim to own any of their works. _

* * *

_It was rainy on the day Dagger, Garnet Til Alexandros the 17__th__, stared out into the distance at the boy she had waited to see for so long. Zidane Tribal. Blond hair, quirky personality, charming looks. He was the one who she had waited for… ever for so long. But as she stared at him, in shock and amazement, something was different, something was off… something was… wrong._

_It all started on the day she decided to go out:_

"My Queen… are you sure it is a wise idea to go out on such a day? I wouldn't advise it! Besides! It may rain today!" Steiner saluted his Queen as she gave a pout and sighed.

"Steiner…" Dagger sighed once more and shook her head, "There isn't a cloud in the sky..." She crossed her arms and looked to a window. Truth was, she had been sneaking out once a week since her last moments with Zidane. For a year now it had been a constant effort in search of him. It wasn't that she knew he would be somewhere in town… but it was the only think keeping her hoping that he was alive and well.

"Captain!" A newbie Pluto knight came staggering up to the two and saluted sloppily, "Captain! Another monster has been attacking the gate! That and we can't get Haagen out of the manhole that he fell into!" The newbie saluted once more and tapped the large and loose helmet that covered the tops of his eyes.

"Imbeciles!" Steiner shook his fist violently at the newbie, "Can't you do anything right?!"

"You better go attend your knights, Captain." Dagger smiled a whimsy look and dismissed herself as she lifted her white dress and walked back to the stairs that let to the upstairs.

Climbing up, she smiled as she ran her hand along the railing, remembering the first time she had ever met Zidane face to face. Even as she made her way into her new room, her mothers room, she began to wonder how long it would be before she gave up trying to search for him.

Going into her newly made room, she examined the interior. It was decorated with a deep red, pictures of roses and past ancestors hung from the walls and a burnt out fire rested softly as the charcoal fell and caved into ash. The room only had one added feature, and that was a porch that led to a small balcony on the outside. From there a beautiful view of the garden gave anyone a glimpse and smell of the beauty of the many flowers of the castle back yard.

Closing the door behind her, Dagger walked up to a red cherry wood dresser that had engravings of roses and the Alexandrian crest into it. From there she pulled out the soft fabric of a white mage robe and smiled a bit to herself. Changing out of her gown she slipped into a blue cotton dress with black pants and covered herself in the white mage cloak. She pulled on a pair of brown gloves and then pulled over the hood of her cloak over her face. Clasping her hands to her chest, she nodded and then proceeded to her porch where she opened the doors and turned to the wall where a rose fence reached high up. Turning over the ledge, she grasped onto the fence tightly and made her way down, carefully so that no one heard her as well as for her own safety.

Reaching the ground, Dagger reassured her hood was still on before she continued her way through the garden, reaching the dock that had a newly build bridge that previously helped them get faster from the city to the town. Sighing to herself, she was a bit lucky that there was a monster near the front of the city. Usually she would have to go about finding a way to move the guard from their post, but now she could walk freely across the bridge.

Smiling to herself in a quirky way, Dagger made her way across the bridge. If she never had met Zidane she wouldn't have felt so confident in her attempts to leave the castle on her own accord. She was feeling quite amused until she walked into the town, passing by a few Pluto Knights as they attempted to remove another from a manhole.

Sighing in a breath of fresh air, Dagger looked around the city as people went on their busy days. Some stood chatting; others stood and advertised their goods in their shops. The town was back to its lively self as it was before it had been ruined, that was for sure. It made her feel good, as a Queen, that all was well, but there was still that small tugging at her heart that reminded her so often of her emptiness.

She nodded, that's right. Zidane. The boy who told her that she could only be herself. The one who taught everyone of them a lesson… If it weren't for him, no one would even be here!

She groaned and turned her face towards the sky after walking a bit in the town. The slow pitter-patter of rain began to hit the ground and herself as dark clouds slowly began to appear in the sky. She tightened her hood over her head and shuttered at a particular breeze of wind that gusted through the alleyway near the chapel where she stood. She crossed her arms and gave a sigh until she heard a soft chuckle.

"Whoo. Get a load of that breeze, eh? Kinda cold." Snapping her head up over to the dock to the voice she heard, Dagger's eyes went wide and she smiled a bit as her laid her eyes on a familiar face.

"Blank!" She smiled, walking up to him as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I would have thought a Princess like you wouldn't be allowed to be out here alone. Or I guess you're not a princess anymore, are you?" He shrugged and tossed back an arm, "Either way, you shouldn't be allowed out here by yourself. What if some low-life thief catches you alone out here?"

"I've been sneaking out here by myself for a while now!" Dagger smiled and shook her head as she pulled her hood back, despite the rain, "Blank, I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. We've managed! The hide-out is looking GREAT by the way! That Regent sure has a way to show his thanks to the Boss! I think the small girl with him is makin' him go soft though," He shrugged, "Not that I care. We got what we want."

He smirked and watched as Dagger gave a soft smile and nodded, looking to the ground, "How has everyone been doing?"

"Pretty good… It's been kind of… lonesome with out him, you know?"

An awkward silence moved its way between the two. There came a small pause as they looked at the ground, coughing and shifting a bit. The silence was broken again when another gust of wind broke in and made them both shutter.

"Anyway, Princess, I have to go. Ruby got real mad at me over an hour ago. I bet she's calmed down now. You should drop in now and then; she says you've been real busy. Her theatre really has gotten a lot of hits since everything has calmed down a bit in Alexandria." Blank smirked and scratched his head when she gave a smile and nodded.

"I'm glad to see everyone is doing well! Please, take care." Dagger nodded and watched as the dark-haired thief smirked and nodded, running off behind her as the clouds got slightly thicker.

Groaning a bit more, Dagger covered up her head as the raindrops got even heavier and more frequent. She turned back around and decided to cut off her search early, giving a long sigh as she made the slow trip back. She was in no hurry; unlike everyone else who rushed pass her to gather children, carts and items and to run from the rain. It was too bad that no one could actually enjoy the weather, even despite its cold bone-chilling wind. Being cooped up in the castle for most of her time, any type of weather was welcomed to her as long as it held a fresh smell to it.

Smiling to herself as she walked, Dagger made her way to the middle of the town, where she intended to go straight to the bridge and go into the castle, but she was stopped a moment when she realized there were groups of people who ignored the rain and ran to the front of the city, talking and murmuring amongst themselves. Deciding to see the commotion for herself, Dagger followed after a few people and watched as a few curious kids passed by her, jumping and yelling as they splashed into puddles of water.

"Did you hear what all the commotion was about?"

"Not really. Something about a tree?"

"A tree? We're crowding around because of a tree?"

"Something like that, I think."

Voices echoed about as Dagger approached a much thicker crowed. She pushed through the people and found her way to the center where she peered over at Steiner who was yelling loudly at a group of three men and a large dead monster. Him and a few other knights stood on one side as they yelled at the boys who had blood stained hands and a smirk on their faces.

"I'm telling you!" He seethed loudly, "If you aren't him, then who are you!"

"Look!" The middle boy of the two shook his head, yelling back, "I don't know who this guy you're talking about is, but I'm not-"

"Zidane?!"

Everyone's attention snapped back to Dagger as she clasped her hands across her face as her hood fell back against her shoulders. She stared at him in shock. This boy… this boy WAS Zidane! He looked just like him! The way he stood, the way he smirked at Steiner…!

Smirking at Dagger, the boy crossed his arms and shrugged at the amusing silence and attention she caught from the crowed, "For you, baby, you can call me anything you like."

"My Queen! What are you doing out here all alone?" Steiner shook his head, "In commoner clothes no less! Out in the rain! You must return at once! I shall take care of this matter here!" Steiner shook his head and then glared as the light red-haired boy standing next to 'Zidane' laughed and shook his head.

"This is your Queen? I heard she was a real cutie. You sure know how to get 'em, Zidane!" The boy smirked as all three of them laughed a bit. Their laughter was soon silenced by Steiner who pointed a sword at them.

"Listen you insolent fools! I don't know what's going on here but we're going to get to the bottom of this! Arrest them!" Steiner sheathed his sword them their raised their hands and glared back.

"Hey, I don't know what your deal is. We noticed you were having problems, so we helped out, and then you're arresting us? Just because Blondie here looks like some guy named 'Zidane'? I think that's a bit un-just, if you know what I mean." The boy wrapped his arm around Zidane's shoulder and smirked when Dagger approached Steiner as the knights closed in on the three boys.

"I don't understand. You look just like him!" Dagger shook her head, "The hair, the face… even your tail." Dagger shook her head with a worried expression. It was then that she realized she hit a nerve when the alleged Zidane went serious a moment and looked at her with all seriousness in his eyes.

"Well, whatever you say, Blondie here ain't got nothin' to do with this Zidane guy. I guess he must be a looker at least!" The red haired boy smirked and winked at Dagger as she continued to stare at the blond haired boy.

"Enough!" Steiner shook his head, "take these boys into custody until we've talked this matter out. My Queen, I strongly advise that you return to the castle at once! I'll clean up around here!" Steiner turned to Dagger and watched her nod, a bit shocked.

"I-I…" She gasped, watching as three Pluto Knights held close to the three boys as they took their weapons and arrested them. Her heart skipped a beat and she was quickly turned around and lead back to the castle by another Knight as he tugged her along with him back to the castle.

"Whatever! I don't see how this is fair! You can't keep us locked up forever if we ain't done nothin' wrong!" The red-headed boy yelled out and kicked about as he was the first led away from the two boys.

"Hmm." The black haired boy smirked and watched 'Zidane' look at him, "This… shall certainly be interesting." The much calmer boy smirked and watched as 'Zidane' watched him quietly as he was led off away from him, a bit confused himself.

Soon the black haired boy was led away and all that remained was a crowed of shocked people, a dead monster, and two more knights to clean up the mess around them.

_Yes… this shall most certainly be interesting…_

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Keeping in Touch

_A/N: Just finished a chapter. It isn't as much as I usually do, but it will have to do you guys over. Sorry for the long wait… It's typical of me. Thanks to my Beta Reader Phoenix Helix for fixing stuff up, as he's an awesome beta reader. Make sure to stop over and read some of his stuff._

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I__ hope the corrections are up to par for you, Solark. Haha, I appreciate you following me onto this second story._

_Also, I did change my name. I hope you all enjoy the story anyway! I appreciate everyone's support._

* * *

Staring past strands of wet hair as she sat in her chair, Dagger remained silent and spaced out. She had previously been outside in the rain and escorted by a knight back into the castle and into her room. As soon as she was returned safely everyone focused their attention on their Queen. A change of clothes was in order, as well as a hot bath that was being prepared. As soon as she sat down, two women were fixated on her as they took towels and began to ring out water from her hair in their efforts to dry it up.

While everyone did their jobs, Dagger remained silent as she tried to piece together what exactly happened. Confusion and turmoil plagued her mind while her heart had a strong ache deep within. Her body trembled and her breathing was uneven as she replayed the afternoon's events. She was certain of something, that Zidane was involved, that the boy she saw today WAS her Zidane. He just had to be! The boy had a tail, just like him! Surely if there was another Gnome out there that looked like Zidane they would have noticed, right?

She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She wanted to see that face again…

"My Queen?" A voice called out as Dagger looked up at one of the women who was drying her hair, "I asked if you would like to hear the report on the three boys that were apprehended this afternoon. There is someone at the door now."

"Yes! At once!" Dagger gasped and stood up in her still wet clothes as the woman nodded and opened the door. Shortly after a soldier walked in and saluted his Queen before he spoke.

"My Queen, Captain Steiner has just returned after cleaning up the outskirts of town. The three boys that were taken into custody were locked into a room and are waiting for further inspection. So far all they've told us is that they have no idea who Master Zidane is and demand to be released right away."

"I see…" Dagger glowered and brushed away a strand of hair, "I suppose then I should speak with them myself."

"Not that I'm judging your authority, my Queen, but are you sure now is the best of times? Not only that, but your condition is not something some commoners should have to see their Queen in." The soldier stood uneasy as Dagger looked down at herself and thought a moment. Nodding silently, she sat back down in her chair and nodded.

"Very well then. See to it that they are not released until I've had a word with them myself…" Dagger narrowed her eyes and looked to her palms as the two women went back to drying and combing her hair.

"As you wish!" The soldier saluted and acknowledged Dagger's words of dismissal before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Kiera?" Dagger whispered in a low tone as one of the two girls stopped what they were doing and nodded.

"Yes, my Queen? Is there anything I can get you?"

"If you don't mind, can you make sure a tray of light snacks can be brought up shortly after my bath? I'd like to have a small bit to eat before I retire for the night." Dagger smiled and watched as Kiera nodded and politely excused herself as she left the room swiftly to do so. "…and Karen?" Dagger smiled as she spoke to the other girl as she stopped what she was doing, "If you don't mind, could you run to the library and find another of Del O'pollo's light novels? I'd like to have a short read before I go to sleep as well."

"Yes, of course! Right at once, my Queen!" The woman made a small bow and quickly left the room just as Kiera had.

Making a small smile and a mental pat on the back, Dagger stood up and checked the back of her room which led into the bath. Finding that the two preparing her bath were taking their time to chat it up some as they waited for the water, Dagger seized the moment to slip out of her room unnoticeably as fast as she could.

Making sure no one was around to see her, she made a quick turn down the hall and jogged her way down the flight of stairs that spiraled down to the bottom floor. Avoiding one of the guards by a sheer whim of luck, she quickly walked into the room where a Pluto Knight sat at a table playing cards with himself in the room were most Pluto Knights assemble.

"Queen Garnet?!" The Knight jumped to his feet and accidentally bumped the table where a glass of wine spilled all over the cards and over papers that had been discarded on the unused side of the table.

"Heath? Why are you in here alone?" Dagger sighed a sigh of relief as the Knight panicked and made efforts to clean and dry the table and its contents.

"I should ask you the same thing you're Majesty! I thought you were getting cleaned up after being rained on." The Knight adjusted his over-sized helmet and watched as Dagger made her way to the other side of the room to a door that lead to another room (which had been previously added on during Alexandria's rebuilding.)

"Now Heath, you remember what happened last week when you had guard duty, right?" Dagger smiled at the Knight as he began to recall the series of broken pottery he had done in after knocking over a large pole. They had managed to clean up most of the accident before anyone caught on, which was a good thing too since he had been on probation from previously setting some curtains on fire.

"… I'll watch the door." He sighed and walked over to it as Dagger smiled and made her way into the other room. It wasn't that she was keen on the idea going in alone, but she needed answers now, and with Steiner the way he was, she'd never get anywhere with him barking orders and yelling and screaming.

Opening the door, she was welcomed by all three faces of the boys as they looked directly up at the door with a face of disgust that followed. As quick as she answered, the red-headed boy jumped to his feet and waved his arms about.

"Hey, it's A-BOUT TIME." He crossed his arms and glared, "We've been waiting forever. What were _you_ doing? Getting a pedicure?!"

Dagger smiled at the boy as he went on naming off things she could have possibly have done to make them wait. He was calling her a spoiled brat, yes, but somehow she wasn't insulted by his constant nagging.

"Alastair..." The boy who looked like Zidane crossed his arms and shook his head as he listened to his friend's harsh words. It wasn't that he was any to happy with the situation, but they weren't going to get anywhere at this rate.

"Alastair, sit your ass down and listen." The other boy, who was much older than the other two, shook his head and sighed some as the red-head spun around and pointed back at Dagger.

"No way! They locked us up for no reason! I either want an explanation or to leave right now!" He glared back at Dagger as she gave another pleasant smile.

"Actually, if we were going to lock you up, you would have been put into a jail cell. This is just where some of the Knights hide when they don't want Steiner yelling at any of them. To be honest, sometimes I come down here whenever I can." She watched them all go quiet a moment and stifle a chuckle. It wasn't that she was really trying to be funny, but that funny feeling in her stomach made her jumpy and giddy. At any moment she thought her legs would go out, and she was starting to need a breath of fresh air. Not just from nerves, but from the horrible smell inside the room that was coming from someone's dirty laundry.

"Look, your Highness, I don't know what the big idea is; just locking us up, but I don't think you've really got anything to hold against us. We helped some of yours guys kill a monster, and the next thing we know, Blondie here is being accused of stuff, and we're all tossed into this smelly dump. I've got to say, for high-class, even my room is nicer than this place, and I leave rotten food under the bed!" Alastair shook his head and watched as Dagger nodded and crossed her arms.

"You're right; it was in the wrong to do so. I'll have you released right away." She smiled and watched the boy in front of her stop and look at her a moment.

"What? That's it? Just like that?"

"Shut up, Alastair! We're already free, why are you making things more difficult!?" The blond haired boy seethed and hit Alastair across the head with his fist as the boy yelped and pulled back in defense.

"Actually, there is something I have to ask." Dagger made a small giggle, amused by the boys. Both Alastair and the alleged Zidane looked up at her and waited for her to go on, "I must ask of your names. I'm afraid you already know mine."

"Well," Alastair stood up and pointed to himself with his thumb, "I'm Alastair," he then pointed to Zidane, "And that's Blondie." He crossed his arms and looked behind him at the dark-haired man, "He's Blair, but he doesn't talk much as it is."

"I see…" Dagger looked at the man and watched as his eyes looked up and met hers. A shiver went down her spine as he did so, watching her in every bit of detail. This man surely did give her the creeps. Quickly breaking eye-contact, which she was told to never do when addressing commoners, she looked quickly over at 'Zidane' as he rubbed his head, "You're name is… 'Blondie'?" She tried to clear her throat by gulping. Just as long as she didn't falter.

"Actually, we never did learn Blondie's name, you see we-"

"Alastair..." Blair cut him off mid-sentence, watching as the boy looked back and then sighed.

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, you're… Highness… what exactly is your intention in coming to talk with us alone? For all you know, we could really be cold-blooded killers. Or maybe we're here to abduct you…" He stood up from his chair he had been conveniently been sitting on and crossed his arms as she looked back at him and felt her knees begin to wobble again, this time from fear. "Did you think coming here personally would get on our good side?"

"Not at all…" She smiled the best she could, "What means would I do that for? If I wanted something from you, I could have just held you in custody till I got something from you. I'm not the one who sentenced you to be reprehended."

"No, but you didn't object to it either. I'm assuming there is more to this than just letting us leave right away." Blair crossed his arms and watched as Dagger took a step back and shook her head.

"Not at all. You're free to go right away. I'll have Heath get your belongings and escort you right away out of the castle." She faked a smile and reached back for the doorknob, "However, I must show my sincere apologies to you gentleman. You were just doing a noble deed after all." She watched as Blair frowned as Alastair smiled and pumped his fist into the air.

"Alright! What is it?! V.I.P. passes?! A huge-ass feast?! Free drinks?! GOLD?!" He looked to the air as his imagination ran wild. All the gold he could possibly have, a woman on each arm, food everywhere and a drink in his hand. Ah, he was living the good life already.

"I'll make sure to it that you have a room to our finest housing establishments for as long as you stay in the city limits." She smiled, this couldn't be more perfect. She had to get on better terms with these men, or get Zidane alone, whichever came first. She had to play her cards right, as she had learned that was the best way to approach things in the past year she had resumed her duties as Queen after the final battle of her journey.

"No, we should get going right away." The dark haired man stood up and slicked back his hair with his fingers as it fell back into place.

"Aww! But we never stayed in anything high-class! Besides that, we can take our Inn money and buy some REAL food!" Alastair slumped his shoulders down and sighed.

After being silent for a while, 'Zidane' looked up at Dagger as she quickly looked away from his eyes and back at Alastair, "Ah, right! We'll of course provide you with food! We will also leave you with an award for slaying the monster out front this afternoon." She nodded and watched as the red-head in front of her jumped and spun around.

"Can we please, Blair!? I really want to live the fancy life."

"We have no reason to-"

"I want to really stay too, Blair." 'Zidane' looked up and nodded, quickly gazing back over at Dagger as she blinked and then nodded.

"Very well then. I'll have Heath set you up at a high-class Inn and a free meal. Stay as long as you want. Before you leave you may come pick up your reward, and I'll have a small feast for all you gentleman." She nodded and watched as 'Zidane' shook his head.

"I don't like high-class food."

"You've had some before?" Alastair gawked.

"No, but I know I don't like it." He shrugged and then watched as Dagger smiled at him and then opened the door to where she saw Heath and Steiner, who was shaking his fist violently at the poor boy.

"My Queen?" Steiner looked at Dagger a moment before looking down at his newbie knight. "You imbecile! Is this why you wouldn't let me into the back room? You're Highness, you really shouldn't be in there alone! Are you okay? Shouldn't you be getting out of those wet clothes?" Steiner shook his hands more and grumbled to himself. He was going to die of a heart attack. He knew it.

"Heath, make sure to it that these boys are set up at one of our finest Inns, as well as a free meal. Steiner, I'll expect a report right away from you after I've had my bath." She nodded and watched as the Captain sighed and glared as the three boys strutted pass him as they followed the newbie night out of the room.

"Smell you later, Queeny! Nice talking to ya!" Alastair gave her a wink and followed after the others as Dagger made a small wave with a smile and then turned back to Steiner.

"My Queen, this is very unnecessary! You should have left it to me to talk to the filth!" He grumbled some more and watched as Dagger crossed her arms and sigh.

"Something odd is with the man they call Blair. I think there is more to them than we thing, Steiner. That _has_ to be Zidane! I just know it!" She walked out of the room with Steiner close behind as he crossed his arms and then straighten quickly back up.

"My Queen, I do find it unusual that the hooligan matches Master Zidane's profile, but it could be just an odd coincidence. In fact, just yesterday I saw two men with the same clothes as him! It's just a sick twist of events! Maybe it's best that you forget about them." Steiner nodded and watched as Dagger walked to the first step of the spiraled stairs and smiled back at Steiner.

"Meanwhile, shouldn't you prepare for Beatrix's return tomorrow? And that report, Steiner…"

"R-right on it, My Queen! It's my duty to serve you!" The Captain saluted and ran off down the hall, screaming after someone he had managed to catch eye of, and was gone as soon as she turned right back around to go to her room, sighing.

"Some things never change."

* * *

"You know, I have to say, this place ain't too shabby!" Alastair smirked as he walked into the room with separate bedrooms connected to a main center room where a hot meal had just been prepared.

Walking in and sitting down to the table, 'Zidane' groaned and leaned forward into the chair as he sat backwards, avoiding hurting is tail.

"This is just a waste of time. She's just stalling us." Blair grumbled as he walked into a room and slammed the door shut and left the other two alone to eat their food.

"Ah, well, more for us! Heehee!" He took hold of some food and started going at it like a savage who hadn't had food in weeks. It wasn't until halfway into a Garuda drumstick did he realize that Zidane wasn't eating anything. "Hey, Blondie, why ain't you eating anything?"

"Not really that hungry, I guess." He shrugged and watched as Alastair reached for some more food.

"You've been really quiet since this afternoon, is it because of what Queen-What's-Her-Name said?" He plunged a fork right down into a Hedgehog Pie pie and smirked, "Hedgehog Pie pie. Just the way Grammy made it."

"Well…" Zidane shrugged, "You guys found me just outside the Iifa Tree passed out. I don't remember anything before that… I thought that maybe she knew something about my past."

"Hmm, maybeh." Alastair gulped down his mouthful of food, "But I wouldn't think too much into it. After all, we're your best buds, right?" Alastair smirked and ran his hand directly down onto his head and ruffled his hair up roughly.

"H-Hey! Stop!"

"Anyway, she's probably off having some fancy bath, drinking some kind of expensive wine and having a grand ol' time sitting on her royal ass. It's a tough job, but someone has to do it!" He grabbed hold of a Hecteyes eye and bit right down onto it, feeling it gush in his mouth between his teeth as he licked at the odd taste and texture, "Meanwhile, you should be more worried about how we're going to get some more out of this little invite to the castle. Security will be tight, but man-oh-man did you _see_ all those expensive things just lying out like that!? We can catch us a nice sweet reward and then some!"

"We're going to rob Alexandria castle?" Zidane blinked and dropped his fork that he had used to snatch a small bite of the Hedgehog Pie pie, "I know that you guys think I'm a good thief, but _Alexandria_?! Come on now! That's just crazy talk!"

"… Ah! You've got the hots for her then, is that it?" Alastair smirked and watched his pal blush and look the other way.

"Of course I do. I've got the hots for all women who adore my loving smile and charming face! But that's beside the point! I'd rather rob Lindblurg castle than Alexandria!"

"It's Lindblum, but I get your point." He crossed his dirty hands across his chest and thought a moment, "I'm sure we can pull it off though! There is three of us!"

A sudden kicking of a door caught their attention as a voice called from the other side of it, "Leave me out of this!"

"Okay, well, at least there is the two of us. You know I wouldn't leave you hanging! If one of us gets caught, we both go down together. Hey, think of it like this! If they decide to hang us, we can be hanging buddies! How about it?!" He reached over and wrapped a dirty hand around Zidane, imagining it as he went.

"You make me not want to do it even more. Can't we just take our reward and leave?" Zidane eyed the dirty hand and used two fingers to pick Alastair's hand up and off of him.

"You'll be more keen on the idea in the morning. For now, we feast like kings!" He jumped up and ignored the kicking at the door and the demanding of silence.

"… What did I do to get stuck with you?" Zidane shook his head and smirked, rubbing his head a bit at the pain, "Anyway, enjoy your feast while it lasts. I'm hitting the sack."

"Okay, but make sure to think of some super awesome plan to snatch some of that stuff, tomorrow! Just think of it. We'll be able to afford Inns and dinners like this every night! Hell, we'll even be able to wear some of those poofy things on our necks!" He stopped a moment and looked at Zidane, "And not that cheap imitation thing you got going on there. What's with the bow, man?"

"Meanwhile, you look like you haven't had a shower in months." Zidane stood up and walked to his room, cocking an eyebrow at the boy.

"Hey!... Well… yeah…" He mumbled and went back to eating, ignoring Zidane as he shook his head and walked into his room, closing the door and laying in the bed. At least he could have a good nights rest.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	3. You're Not Alone

A/N - =u= Finished. Earlier than usual. Thanks goes to the super awesome Phoenix Helix for the beta reading! I appreciate it so much.

I hope everyone enjoys. I spent quite a bit of time on this, despite it being short, so I hope it goes well. Thanks for reading and I hope to see more people into the story! (:

* * *

Pressing two fingers to her temple, Dagger sat in her chair before her breakfast for the day. As she heard about the tasks that needed to be attended to by an assistant, she tried her best to stay awake. She wasn't very interested in what had to be done today, more so because she had to be awake at such a horrid hour. She hadn't had any sleep before hand, tossing and turning vigorously in bed with many thoughts plaguing her mind throughout the night.

"Is there anything I can get your Highness?" The assistant folded his papers together and made a slight bow before Dagger shook her head and dismissed him from the room.

Sighing to herself while forking a piece of fruit, Dagger tried to enjoy her free moment of silence, as she knew, like any other day, the tasks at hand would keep her very busy. However, one thing did keep her spirits up. She knew at some point… she'd see Zidane again.

As dawn finally broke the morning sky, across town in a high-class Inn, Zidane lay in bed still very much asleep. However, this slumber was no peaceful event, as he tossed and thrashed about in his sheets.

As he slept, a cold sweat broke out all across his body. His heart raced and pounded hard inside his chest with great force. He began to mumble his words until he was awoken by a sudden jerk of the collar. He gasped for breath deeply and his eyes shot open instantly as he stared back at Blair, his dark haired colleague.

"B-Blair!" He managed to gasp, grunting as he was let go and hit the bed.

"Did you get him to shut up?" A voice called from the other room as Blair glared over his shoulder a moment.

"Shut up, Alastair." He rolled his eyes and looked back at Zidane as the youth swung his feet over the side of the bed and grunted once more, "Are you okay, Blondie?"

"I-I think so…," He shook his head and blinked a few times to focus clearly, "Just a bad dream."

"Is it that same one that you keep having?" From the other room, Alastair stood up and walked into the small room while shoving a large pastry into his mouth.

"Yeah…" Zidane mumbled back, rubbing his head to try and sooth the headache that was setting in.

The room went quiet for a brief moment before Blair shrugged and pushed Alastair out of his way from the door frame, "Anyway, we need to get ready to go."

"What about this reward the Queen was going to give us? She said she was going to have a feast and everything prepared!" Alastair pouted and watched the dark-haired man give a disgusted sigh.

"Is that where your mind always is? Your stomach?" Blair cocked his head to the side as he looked back at the red-head.

"No! Usually it's always on girls… and THEN food!" He nodded, pleased with his answer.

"Mmm…" Zidane groaned a bit and shook his head, "I don't think I want to leave soon either. My head really hurts." He laid back on the bed and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Now see, Blondie isn't fit to move anyway!" Alastair held his hands out expressively to Zidane as he gave a sad pout to Blair who looked pass his pleading eyes.

"Save your puppy-dog eyes for another. We're staying one more day, but after that we're leaving, reward or not!" He roared, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut before charging on out of the room.

"Wow, someone isn't in a good mood." Alastair shrugged and turned back to Zidane, "You want to go sight-seeing?!"

"Not really…" The youth mumbled back.

"Huuu~ No fun. Ever since we arrived here everyone has been acting weird." Alastair shrugged and eyed a silver candlestick before swiping and shoving it deep down in his pants.

"You think?" Zidane uncovered his eyes and watched as the red-head danced in place before adjusting his pants and nodded.

"Yeah, but Blair usually only gets that cranky when he doesn't get his way. You've been acting pretty funny yourself though, Blondie. You really got the hots for that one chick, eh? Not that I blame you. She is pretty hot." He gave a thumbs up and walked into the other room where he grabbed a plate of more pastries and tossed one into Zidane's room where the blond caught it, only to have it squish frosting in-between his fingers.

"I don't know, Alastair. When you guys found me, I had no memory of who I was, or where I came from. The only thing I remember," He glared at his hands and rubbed it off on the window curtain, "Is this blinding blue light."

"Yeah, you told us before. Like that time when we stopped to rest at that place with all those dwarfs? I swear, If I hear the phrase 'Rally-ho!' _one-more-time…_!" Alastair growled as he sat down, shaking his head in disgust.

"Yeah. I remember having the same dream there… as well as at Treno, Lindblurg,"

"Lindblum."

"Right. As well as Treno, _Lindblum,_ and Daguerreo."

"Hmm." Alastair contemplated as he rubbed off chocolate from the corner of his mouth with his gloved finger, "I have to admit, flying around in that tiny-assed airship of ours, and with your limited memory, it's a shocker that you even _knew_ of a place that existed that far out!"

"…Yeah." Zidane paused a moment, looking at his hands. How DID he know about that?

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," Alastair said as he stood up, "We like you the way you are, Blondie," he shrugged, "Or whatever your name is. What were they calling you earlier?"

"Zidane."

"Zidane?" He thought a moment, "I guess that is kind of a ladies-man name. Mind if I take it?"

Zidane glared over at the youth and watched him smirk and give another thumbs up before clamping down on another pastry.

* * *

Stifling a yawn and light tears, Dagger shook her head as she got a moment to sit down and relax. It wasn't five minutes after she started eating did she already begin her long day of tasks. Finally she had a moment to think to herself. She had to admit to herself, ever since the rebuilding started, her duty as Queen surely had been a bit more lax than when she first assumed the throne, however she knew not to get comfortable with the silence. After since her mother's death she had been on her toes, expecting the worst.

"Well," She sighed to herself, "At least for five minutes I can get comfortable…" She smiled to herself, only to be rudely disturbed already with the large clacking of armour.

"My Queen!" Steiner yelled about as he opened the door and charged in, saluting and stating his allegiance and reason of presence to her as she stifled another yawn and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, yes." She mumbled, looking over at Steiner.

"A-As I was saying, as the Captain of the Knights of Pluto I strongly advise your direct attention on the monsters that have been coming into the city limits as of late." The Captain watched his Queen blink a few moments before processing what exactly it was he was saying to her.

"Oh yes," She looked to the air for a moment as she recalled yesterday's events, "There was a monster at the entrance yesterday. Did we prepare the reward for the three who helped remove it?"

"Y-Yes your Majesty, but-" Steiner shook his head and jumped up and down, "That's not the issue at hand! My men have been fighting off these monsters more recently than intended. It seems like stronger ones have been coming into the city limits as of late. My fears and concerns go out to the town's people of Alexandria."

"Now, now Steiner. You shouldn't vex her Majesty with such simple tasks that I can handle myself, you know." A voice from outside the room called in as a figure appeared at the door. A woman of great dexterity walked up next to the knight and crossed her arms after tossing back a long lock of curled hair over her shoulder.

"G-General Beatrix!" Steiner waved his hands as Dagger smiled and placed her hands together, tapping her fingers in a small clap.

"Beatrix! You're back! How was Burmecia? Oh yes, and Freya?" Dagger sat down her cup of tea and watched as the General made a slight bow and smile back at her Queen.

"The rebuilding is quite well, my Queen. Everything is going smoothly with the exception of monsters of course! Lady Freya is quite well herself; defending her kin was her top priority, and job well done at that." The General uncrossed her arms and waited as Dagger made a slight nod and thought a moment.

"Very good! I suppose as far as the monsters go; Steiner, have your Knights on patrol around the city entrances at all times. We can have them shift out with some of the soldiers at different periods." Dagger wrapped her finger around her teacup handle once more and took a small sip before continuing, "If you two can monitor and assist to the monsters during this time, that would be wonderful."

"Of course your Majesty!" The General gave a salute and paused a moment, "And If I may, my Queen, you seem in high-spirits, but you look awfully tired. Maybe a rest is in order?"

"Hmm," Dagger smiled, nodding, "I shall do that. You both are dismissed." She nodded to the two and watched as they both saluted and walked out together, leaving Dagger alone in the room once more.

Sitting for a moment in silence, Dagger tapped a finger to her lips as smirk came across them. She placed her hands down on the table and pressed her chair out, leaving her spot as she trotted out of the room. With great haste, as not to be noticeably seen, she was upstairs and in her room. She locked the door shut and walked over to a chest of clothes in a back corner of her room. It, like all the rest of her furniture, was deep red in colour and patterned off with roses.

Pulling out material, she soon changed into a new dress that framed her figure to every curve. With long sleeves the pale-blue dress covered her down to the knee where the front was laced over with a dark-blue string. The string crisscrossed across a white fabric that covered her chest and torso which connected to a white lace that came from the shoulders down to the end of the dress where a light pale-blue skirt started at her knees. The skirt, at an angle to the back, came down to just above her ankles, all adorned with patterns and embroidery that suited a noble woman. In the back, just about where the skirt started, a large light-blue silk bow added an accent to the nobleness she was trying to portray.

Before anything else, she looked to a full-length mirror where she checked her appearance. She smoothed out her freely laying hair that had begun to grow out. It had been nicely layered back from her shoulders and down to her middle back. Around her neck she quickly replaced her pendant with a small golden rose on a chain and then quickly pulled on some low-cut white boots trimmed with a faint gold. Pleased with her appearance, she looked down at her hands where her sleeves came to a 'V' to her middle finger's knuckle.

She gave a slight nod before walking to her porch and examining the empty garden, making a slight note of the fresh smell of roses before making her way down the rose fence. She hopped down half way from the ground and brushed off her sleeves before making her way over to the bridge that connected the castle grounds to the town. She was slightly amused by how well she changed her clothes from previously. She had done different themes to her guise whenever she had snuck out of the castle. It was important that no one remember her out and about the streets. She would have been more concerned about concealing her face, but during the current hour the town was at its busiest.

Folding her arms behind her back as she walked gracefully across the bridge, she passed by Heath, the newbie of the Nights of Pluto as he stood guard. She made a slight wave and walked by as he waved a moment and then paused.

"M-MY QU-"

"Shh!" Dagger turned around, placing a finger over her lips as the newbie waved his hands and stuttered, "What are you doing, Heath? Do you want to get me caught?"

"N-no, that's not it my Qu-ue-…I mean!" The newbie shook his head, "You shouldn't be out without an escort!"

She made a smile and shrugged when the newbie crossed his arms and grumbled, "I've passed by you many times Heath. You've always got this bridge during this busy hour. The only difference is that you know I'm doing it today," She chuckled and watched the Knight jump back in shock, knocking his large helmet forward, "If you let me go, I won't tell you that you were the one who put that large dent in Steiner's armour that he left out the other day."

"M-My Queen! You saw?!" He groaned - Just how much did she observe around him? She had him in the palm of her hand! "V-very well… but at least let me escort you, my Queen! I'd feel terrible if anything should happen!"

Sighing to herself, Dagger nodded and turned around and began to walk. The Knight soon followed with her into town and watched as she stopped and examined everywhere around her. It became apparent then that even she didn't know where she was going.

"Hmm…" She mumbled to herself, turning to the Knight as he gave a confused look.

"My Queen? Where is it exactly that you are going?" The Knight watched her shrug in confusion.

"I'm not sure…" She folded her arms and went unnoticed of the man passing by her that managed to get a look at her rear, making the Knight seething mad as the girl lifted her head with more thoughts.

"W-why you-"

"I suppose we can… no…" Dagger turned around and looked at the flushed Knight, "I don't know where to go!" She sighed, shaking her head.

"M-maybe back for a more a-appropriate attire?" The Knight coughed.

But Dagger was in her own little world by now. Why had she come out here? Probably bad habit. Truth be told, besides being tired, she was rather giddy - She knew Zidane would have to come back… right? This waiting game wasn't working very well to her advantage. She didn't know what she was going to do if he left. She could search the entire continent if it came to it, but that would look ridiculous on her part, probably… right? Right.

"My Queen?" Heath watched her stare intently at a barrel of Gysahl Pickles, unaware of the thoughts going through her mind. It was then that he noticed another man eying her, and he glared at him intently as Dagger began to walk off into a heavy crowed. He waved off the man with his fist, grasping the hilt of his sword to scare him before turning back around to see one last glimpse of the girl before disappearing into the crowed. He franticly tried to swim through the people, but to no avail as he found himself in the middle of the street with any possibility of where she could have gone to. He lost her.

"I'll tell you what," Alastair called out as him and Zidane passed the newbie right as he ran off into the distance, "Lindblum may be bigger, but when this place hits rush hour, you can't get to where you're going in under five minutes. At least the pick-pocketing is nice. Probably a lot better when the play comes to town. That should be within another month or two, I'm sure."

"Remind me," Zidane glared up at Alastair, "Why exactly is it that I considered coming out here with you with this pounding headache?"

"Because you love me! The pick-pocketing! The Ladies! And what else but to hang out with your best-bud-EVER!" Alastair laughed as he rubbed his fist into Zidane's head as the youth seethed and pulled from him.

"Stop! I've got a headache!" He seethed, "Go do what you want, I'm going to find somewhere more quiet." He pushed Alastair away and glared as the youth snickered and then changed his attention to an exotic woman that had eyed him from across the crowed. He gave a sexy growl and chased after the woman, leaving Zidane rolling his eyes and walking off into Alexandria's walk-ways.

The place had been somewhat familiar to him, but it seemed like the deeper he went the more unfamiliar the place became. Much to his delight, the sounds began to muffle as he reached the farthest left exit of the town where a few homeless people lay in the streets, moaning and groaning.

"Gah. I don't know what is worse, Alastair or this throbbing headache. They're about he same." He rubbed his smallest finger into his ear and looked over at a woman that was walking down the street, looking into the air as she was in her own little world. Smirking a bit to himself as he examined her back end slowly, he shrugged and decided to walk over to her.

"Ooh, you'd think I'd know every nook n' cranny by now!"

"Hey there cutie, I guess that means you're from around here, eh? I'm kinda lost, mind helping me find my way around?" Zidane walked towards her and smirked as she stopped walking, "Why don't you and me go-AH!" He jumped when the woman turned around and looked up at him with large brown eyes, "Y-You! You're Qu-"

"SHHH!" Dagger pressed her hands to his mouth quickly as she looked over her shoulder at the two lazy guards that yawned at their stand at the exit. She slowly removed her hands from his mouth and watched as the boy jumped back and gasped.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Zidane hissed and watched as the girl walked around him and hid behind a house next to a homeless man passed out with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"So you really don't remember me?" The girl lowered her gaze, in disappointment.

"…Ngh." Zidane grunted at his now lighter headache and shook his head as he examined her further. From head to toe, there surely was something that seemed familiar about this girl. There was something that almost seemed to have touched him deep within. It was something about this woman that called to him… There was a strong desire to not only know more about her, but to just be with her in her presence. This strong feeling he couldn't describe, but it was starting to make his headache not only dissipate, but just an over-all strong and good feeling. He had to have known this woman! But why didn't he get this feeling when he had first met her?

"I-I'm sorry!" She shook her head and raised her hands, "You see-" Dagger shook her head from her thoughts and watched as Zidane snapped from his. Just as she was speaking there was a large roar from behind them at the entrance. They both turned their heads to the source and watched as a large Mistodon, with its spiky armoured back and centipede like features charged in and clamped down on a knight, ripping him to shreds as blood stained the bricked ground.

"Blutzen!" The other Knight called out, unsheathing his sword and charging at the fiend, "YOU MONSTER!"

With that, a second Mistodon charged in and damaged the stone that held a statue at the entrance, sending rubble across the area as people in that part of town began to scream and run. Both Zidane and Dagger watched in horror as the dead knight was completely devoured, the other knight trying to fend them off while waiting for backup.

"W-We need to get out of here!" Zidane grasped Dagger's hand as she continued to stare at the sight. She was soon tugged away and pulled into a run as the second Mistodon got his attention fixated on them. Instantly the mist fiend took charge and ran at the two as they ran faster, Zidane tugging Dagger right along behind him by the arm.

"I-It's going to…!"

"Ngh!"

They ran as fast as they could along side the river and soon came to a bunch of cluttered rubble and garbage that had been long forgotten, obscuring their path for escape. They both paused and turned around as the Mistodon stopped and made another large roar, the two looking at the fangs that oozed of saliva and horrid breath.

"This is it?"

"No!"

"No…"

They both watched as the monster charged at them and turned its head, hitting them with full force on its side and forcing them far into the river and its strong current. Both yelled loudly as the monster watched them and took charge, only to be caught by surprise by the current as it too was taken away, screaming as it began to drown.

The two ahead tried their best to swim and keep their heads above the water. Dagger was frantic in her attempts and was soon grasped by her arm as the youth that was tossed with her had clung to her tight, trying his best to keep them both above the water.

"Hel-" She gasped in a mouth full of water, spitting it out as she came back up, trying to get the attention of someone.

"I've got you!" Zidane yelled back, shaking his head of his hair as he fought the current, "You're not alone!"

To no avail, the current caught them both and dragged them under, still clinging tight to one another. They came to the end of the river to where, tragically, they met the long, large, and violent waterfall that was now tossing them right over the cliff and down into the waters of the petrified mist forest.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	4. Where We stand

A/N – A few grammatical errors here & there, but thanks to Phoenix Helix for the beta.

Tried to get another chapter up. I have good ideas... it's just a matter of getting me to write it all out. Oh! Anyone get Dissidia yet!? It released in the US finally, and just about everyone else should get it here in just a few days time. Zidane kicks so much ass!

Anyway, small chapter.. but enjoy!

---

_Man… I__'__m going to die…_

_Over some chick I don__'__t even know…_

_What… what was I thinking__…__?_

"Oh… my golden Chocobos…" A groan echoed out of Zidane as he slowly pushed his upper body up from out of the mud. A whimper soon followed him as he lifted his arm and looked at Dagger who was pressed down into the mud underneath him.

"Ow…" She gasped, lifting herself from the mud as Zidane slowly stood and tried to pull her up from it.

"Are you okay? That was…," Zidane looked back at the pool of water that was flowing from the waterfall and down into a stream, "That was crazy…"

"I think I'm okay." She gasped and looked at their surroundings. They had landed themselves at the bottom of the waterfall, a very long drop from where Alexandria was. Aside from a few sore spots, they both seemed fine.

"Where are we?" Zidane looked around as Dagger lifted her foot from the mud that let out a suction cup sound.

"The Mist Forest beneath Alexandria." Dagger walked away from the edge of the pool and planted her feet on solid ground, "This is where you… I mean," She paused and shook her head, "This forest was petrified a while ago. It seems that it's slowly recovering though; I can see some green patches here and there. I'm sure at the heart of the forest it should be healthy. I think there is a spring we can use to rest up at. We should probably be careful in case of monsters too."

"Why would anyone build a castle above a forest with monsters in the first place?" Zidane crossed his arms and followed the girl as she tried to lead the way.

"My mother said that when Alexandria was built, this place was once a Chocobo and Moogle haven." She crossed her arms and looked two different ways before walking on; Zidane tagging closely behind her.

"So what happened then?"

"Hmm." She smiled at him over her shoulder, "I don't know."

They continued their search through the petrified forest, avoiding stoned monsters and long sharp thorns. About every dead end there came a moment of silence as Dagger decided which way to go, and by the time they crossed the same path for a fourth time, it became apparent that neither of them knew where they were.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Zidane stopped and crossed his arms, watching as Dagger spun around and glared at him through dry, stiff, muddy strands of hair.

"Me? What about you?!"

"I've never been here in my life! How should I know?" He huffed and watched the girl drop her arms and look to the ground before slowly nodding.

"I'm sorry, you're right," She looked around and sighed, "I don't know my around here. I was here one time and I don't even remember most of it." She licked her lips and the spotted a man-made object in the distance, smiling a little to herself as she left Zidane quickly.

"Now where are you going?" He charged after her through some tight spots and staggered forth as they stopped in front of a crashed airship.

They both walked up to the charred entrance of the ship and watched as small bits of green life tried to grow through some of the woodwork. It had been apparent that the ship had been there for a reasonable amount of time.

"I wonder if there is anything inside that we can use," Dagger mumbled to herself as she walked through the entrance. Zidane quickly jumped and waved his arms as he followed after her.

"W-Wait! What if it collapses?! Hey!" He charged in after her and followed her into the ship, watching every step he made as he caught up with her.

"Looks like they took most of everything." She crossed her arms and looked around into different rooms as Zidane took a good examination around him.

"Well, we can at least use this place as shelter. I don't think we should move out until morning anyway." He stretched out and watched as Dagger turned around and hesitated.

"I see…," She fidgeted with a glass bottle and dropped it by accident, watching as the contents spilled outward.

Zidane went silent a moment before clearing his throat through the awkward silence and speaking up, "Anyway, we should go find this spring you were talking about. I could use a bit to drink, as well as a scrub up." He peeled off a dry chunk of mud from his arm and watched as Dagger rubbed her cheek clear of some herself.

"Good idea." She followed with a small chuckle and followed him out of the airship.

They made their way out into the forest once more and onto a more cleared path that lead them right to a small spring that was flourished in green life. From then on the petrifying process had started to wear down.

"Ah, this looks almost too pure. Hard to imagine that this place was once covered in monsters." Zidane smirked as he cupped his hand into the spring and put it to his lips, drinking the pure spring water.

"You've no idea." Dagger rolled her eyes and scooped up some water and rubbed the mud off of her cheeks, "I can't believe we fell all the way down from that waterfall and survived. I thought for sure we'd…"

"Die? Hah! I've been through worse, trust me, babe, you won't die on my watch…" So he said, nonchalantly, at first. Like he'd ever admit HE was scared.

"I just don't understand…" Dagger lowered her eyes as she looked into the spring, looking at her dirty face, "You…"

Zidane straightened his back and watched as she tried to figure out how to word what she needed to say. He couldn't help but look at her with cold eyes as she sat there trying to piece together her thoughts.

"You look _just_ like him. How can you tell me you're not him?" She shook her head, looking straight up into his glowering eyes.

"Look, I don't know who this 'Zidane' is, but it's really getting kind of old. If I was this guy… then that time is behind me! I am who I am, and I like it that way!" He shot back, quite angry, "You're chasing a dead man's ghost, girlie."

"So you _don__'__t _remember anything at all?" She tilted her head up to the side and watched him get more defensive. Suddenly it felt like she was going to be attacked with words.

"I don't know who I am, and I don't care. I was doing fine on my own until your men arrested me! Is this why you've treated us so nicely? To keep me here because you thought I was this…_person_?" He watched her stare without not so much as a blink. He couldn't help but laugh in disgust, "You really are a selfish spoiled brat."

"Bah!" She put her hands on her hips and watched him cock an eyebrow at her, "You and your friends didn't object! Besides," She crossed her arms, "I don't believe you when you say you don't care about who you are. Even people who think they know who they are… are searching for something!" She laughed, "But you're right, if you really were Zidane… then you wouldn't have said any of that to me."

"Now see!" He smirked at her, despite her peeved expression, "That's a start! I can work with that."

"You're amused?" She seethed and watched as he walked up to her and looked down into her face.

"The guy is dead, let it go." He smirked and stroked her cheek clear of some mud and then left her side, walking on back to the airship.

She watched him walk off while she stroked the spot on her cheek, a bit winded. She shook her head and turned back to the spring as she finished cleaning her face and hair of the mud, "We'll see, Zidane Tribal. I know you have to be in there somewhere," She held a fist to her heart and paused a moment, shaking her head, "You have to be…"

---

"Heath, sir, reporting for duty!" The young newbie knight charged into the room as he confronted Steiner with a salute. He then quickly backed up as his Captain jumped up and down in anger.

"Have you found her majesty Queen Garnet yet?!" Steiner seethed as the general next to him crossed her arms and sighed.

"No sir! She is nowhere found in the castle or the city limits! We are still under further investigation."

"Grrr!" Steiner shook his fists in frustration as he turned to Beatrix with a glare, "I bet it's from those three imposters we caught earlier! What filth!"

"The ones who had an imposter Zidane? That is quite odd…" Beatrix looked at the newbie knight and watched as he hesitated and avoided their glances, "When was the last time you saw Queen Garnet?"

"M-Me? Well, uh, see…" Heath fidgeted and backed up a bit, "When she was sneaking out into town."

"You WHAT?! And you didn't tell anyone?!" Steiner jumped up and down before Beatrix sighed and shook her head.

"Captain, maybe you should keep a closer eye on your men?" Annoyed, Beatrix turned to one of her soldiers and nodded at them, "Make sure to search the town for these 'imposters,' or for anyone acting suspicious. We're treating this as an abduction."

"Right away, General!" The soldier was dismissed and quickly began to round up troops to begin their search.

"You ignorant fool! Because of you her Majesty could be dead!" Steiner shook his head and groaned, watching as the annoyed General walked out of the room and left him alone with his newbie Knight.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry, but she wasn't supposed to get kidnapped! I was going with her until we got separated!" The newbie bent over in shame and shook his head.

"You better hope nothing happens to her! You'll be one of them who will be held responsible!" Steiner stomped out of the room and charged down the halls, barking frantic orders as people began to rush around faster than ever before; all in search of their queen.

---

"Gah!" A cry echoed from inside the crashed airship right after the sound of shattering glass as Dagger slowly walked through the entrance.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she turned into the room where she found Zidane, holding his finger in his mouth as he gave a sheepish smirk.

"Cut myself on some glass. I wonder if they have anything I can wrap it with in here. It's hard to use my dagger when I don't have a full grip on them." He turned away and began to look around in the large room, crossing over the large rug that hard an enormous symbol printed into it with the word 'Tantalus' spread across.

"You use a dagger?" Dagger cocked her head as she stared at the familiar dagger on his belt. She began to remember some of the countless battles they had endured together.

"Yeah, I've had it for a while. Sometimes I'd use another one if I had it handy, but it's almost like I've been trained my entire life! I'm such a natural…" He frowned, pausing a moment before he looked back at Dagger as she stared at him. He smirked a moment when he saw where her eyes were focused and crossed his arms. "Are you looking at my dagger?"

Her eyes snapped up in slight shock as a flush stained her cheeks, "It-It's the knife. I just feel like I've seen it before, that's all." She watched his grin widen and flushed more, averting her eyes away from his as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah, here we go!" The boy smirked and grabbed a few items in the back of a cluttered pile, pulling them over to the small table that he had propped back up after finding it on the ground. He began to wrap his finger up with some lightly burned cloth that was rather dirty and frail.

"You shouldn't use that…" Dagger shook her head and walked over to him, quickly unwrapping his finger before he had any time to deny her.

"How very bold of you, Queen. I wonder if you're like this to your loyal subjects or not." He smirked and watched as she shook her head and fought back the earlier flush that still stained her cheeks.

"There is no time for formalities. We must stick together and make it out of here in one piece. I'm not sure if there are any monsters in this area, but we can't take our chances… at least I can't." She sighed and held to his hand, using her index finger to hold his own up. She examined the slightly deep cut and ran her other index finger over the cut, emitting a white glow around it as the wound took a moment to slowly close & heal up.

Taken back slightly, Zidane watched in awe as the girl examined the closed wound and gave a pleased nod at the result. She gave him a quick smile and flushed when he returned the favor, making her avoid his gaze once more.

"That's a pretty nice trick. You know white magic?" He looked at his finger, flexing it a bit to confirm that the pain was indeed gone.

"I haven't used any in a while, but a small cut like that isn't very difficult to manage. I'm not sure I could handle anything too big right now." She turned away from him and examined some of the damaged floor before taking a large step over a hole, crossing the floor to grab the only thin blanket that seemed to have survived all forms of damage that the ship seemed to have faced.

"So where are we sleeping tonight?"

"W-We?" Dagger spun around, watched as the boy shrugged and continued to examine his finger.

"What happened to 'no time for formalities'? This place, besides a few holes, mind, looks like it's the safest in here. That and you said yourself that there may be some monsters in the area. I think Alexandria would hold a grudge against me if I told them their Queen got swallowed up because I was sleeping in the next room and didn't hear a thing." He chuckled and imagined the face on that rusty knight that was barking at him when he had first made his way into Alexandria.

"Are you saying you're going to be my body guard until we get back?" She cocked her head to the side, watching as he examined the curiosity in her eyes.

"Err…well… It's not in my nature to let a pretty thing like you get hurt anyway. I suppose if you wanna call me your body guard you can." He scratched his head and shrugged before he let a yawn out and stretched, "Though if we're going to get out of here as soon as we can I suggest we hit the sack. I'm bushed and still slightly damp from our previous swim."

Giving a slight blush, Dagger nodded and tried to pull her damp skirting down more, realizing that she too was still damp from earlier. Had she not been so beguiled…

As if he hadn't noticed either. Yes, he stared when she hadn't been looking. Yes, he knew he should have told her that her clothes clung to her body tightly, that they stuck to her in spots that … made him look more… but what fun would that be?

"Very well then. I assume you will be on your best conduct?" She glared as he stared at her, making her tug down the skirting more.

"You're asking me?" He snapped out of his stare and looked up at her with a smirk.

"Well you certainly don't think I'd try anything now would you?" She cocked an eyebrow, placing her arms on her hips.

"I've seen the way you look at me. Admit it, I look delicious and you've been wanting to touch me ever since we got here." He watched her blush and glare, turning around and planting herself on the ground.

"All formalities aside, I still have my demeanour." She huffed, pulling the blanket over her head as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I don't even know what demeanour is," He laughed, shaking his head, "But I know it doesn't mean you're very nice, considering you took the only blanket in this place that hasn't been burned up."

"By all means," She shrugged, pulling the blanket from her shoulders, "Take it." She held her arm out to him and avoided looking at him all together.

He smirked at her and crossed his arms, "I was only kidding. Keep your silly blanket, Queeny."

"No, I insist. Keep it." She dropped the blanket and pulled a stack of slightly burnt clothes to her side before laying her head down on them, despite the blackened parts of the clothes.

"Stubborn." He chuckled, picking up the blanket from the ground and wrapping it around himself. He then lied down next to her and kicked one foot up over his knee as he crossed his arms behind his head, waiting for her to yell at him.

As expected, she sat up and looked at him, giving him a stare before cocking her head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"Laying here. Thanks for finding a pillow; I couldn't find one in good condition." He took her stack of clothes and slid them over to him and under his head, laying back down on them as share glared at him.

"Remove yourself from my breathing space!" She waved her arms, showing her 'breathing space.'

"I'm so sorry for breathing your air." He smirked, watching her frustrated expression, "Listen Queeny, you're gonna catch cold or something. I'm only trying to be a good body guard," He shrugged as he sat up, wrapping an arm around her neck as she glared down at his hand, "Besides, you're gonna be freezing in the middle of the night." He smirked and watched her glare back up at him.

"…Just keep your hands to yourself." She seethed, laying back down when he did, her back to him.

"Will do!" He said with a smirk, yawning and stretching out his arms as he pulled them down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She sighed and shook her head, ignoring him as he grinned wider, trying his best not to chuckle as he finally let her go on about drifting to sleep.

Of course, sleep seemed nice, but it didn't last very long for the two. Before long Dagger had awoken, shivering cold. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body while curled up into a ball, trying her best to keep arm.

She had opened her eyes to the now pitch-black room, as the candle had most certainly blown out. She groaned in frustration and rolled over, clinging tight to a blanket that had been wrapped tightly around her body. Realizing her stubborn attitude from before, she inwardly growled at the fact that Zidane had given her the blanket while she slept.

Before she could even think about what names she wanted to start calling him a deep and loud rumble snapped her from her thoughts. She gasped at the sound and sat up, now wide awake. Uncertain of what she had just heard, another rumble echoed in, just as loud.

Her blood went cold, realizing that what she had heard was not just a rumble, but a very strong and loud growl, sending vibrations through the floor that she could feel with her finger tips. It made her mouth go dry and her heart pound frantically.

Again, the growl echoed in. She hesitated and reached an arm back; making sure Zidane was still there with her…

Only… he wasn't.

---

**End of chapter**


	5. Petrification

A/N: Hm, probably just a filler chapter, but it will do you guys for now. I'm sorry I'm late on updating. We've had some unexpected issues financially & I recently started up a new class. Anyway, some things will be explained in later chapters.

I'm also considering a new story to start up about Pokemon (uh... heh. I'm a geek) - Not sure how that'll work. But anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

Covering her ears, Dagger winced and jumped to her feet. As quick as she could she made her way through the dark to the door to where she proceeded to charge her way up the stairs. She shrieked once more to another roar echoing in the room and made her way out towards a small glow of light.

Finally reaching the exit she charged right around the corner and bumped her face right into Zidane, making a yelp as she quickly pulled her hands up to her nose.

"Oh jeez! Are you okay? You surprised me!" Zidane let out a gasp and then shook his head, making sure she was alright, "I didn't think you'd wake up; are you okay?"

"Why did you leave the room?!" She let out a gasp, rubbing her nose one last time, "I think there's something inside the airship!" She gasped for more air, trying to calm her heartbeat down to a steady pulse, "I," she gasped, "I could hear it! It's a loud roar!"

They went quiet a moment and Zidane cocked an eyebrow at her through what small moonlight they got from the, now, clear night sky. He waited for her to catch her breath and watched as fog from her mouth lifted into the cold air and dissipated.

"Are you sure you just weren't dreaming? Did you hit your head?" He chuckled and walked past her, ignoring her waving hands for him to stop.

"I did not! Don't go back in there!" She pleaded, running after him and gripping onto his arm as she tried to keep close as they walked.

Oblivious that she was clearly spooked by something, he shrugged his shoulders and slowly made his way back downstairs and into the room where they had retired for the night, "We haven't run into any monsters since we got here. I think we're fine." He nodded and felt her let go of his arm as he knelt down and motioned around in the darkness.

"You don't understand…!" She pleaded again as he stood up, "I know what I heard! When I knew you weren't there-"

"You were worried?" He chuckled, ignoring her annoyed huff, "How sweet."

He placed a blanket around her shoulders and grabbed the edges to pull it down tight over her until a loud roar once more echoed into the room, shaking some of the items from their spots. The room went dead quiet and the blanket dropped from her shoulders as they both stood, frozen.

Moments passed and lower growls began to echo through as movement from below could not only be heard, but felt through their feet. They both were now aware that they were not alone.

Clearing his throat, Zidane tried his best to speak in a low voice, "Okay," he paused, "what was that?"

Given no time to respond they felt a large slam against the side of the ship, giving the room a shake. Dagger let out a startled gasp before being grabbed by the hand and lead to the door. They walked straight towards it, intending to leave the large ship, but before they could even make it to the doorway a large cracking in the floor could be heard. They both stopped dead in their tracks and Zidane quickly let go of Dagger's hand.

"Dammit!" He seethed, "Don't move!" His voice quivered. He felt the boards beneath his feet slowly bend downwards. Any more movement and he knew that he'd fall right down through.

"What-" She made one slight motion and the floor collapsed beneath Zidane. He yelped as he fell and crashed down. The floor then gave in to Dagger's own weight and she fell down right after him, giving a large shriek as she went.

With two loud thuds they hit the floor beneath them, a lot softer than what they had anticipated, yet still very painful when landing. They both lay on the ground motionless a moment before regaining their thoughts. Zidane stood to his feet and groaned, rubbing his back as he turned to his side and looked through a large gaping hole of the ship that led to the outside. Light peaked through the forest tops and lit up some of the room from where they stood.

"Are you okay?" He turned his head to Dagger, reaching for her hand as she attempted to stand up, slightly sore from landing on some of the wood floor that fell with her.

"Are we still in the ship?" She winced, grabbing his hand and stepping away from the wood debris to clean off her now dry clothes.

"I'm guessing something has made this its home." He looked down at the healthy forest bed that had begun to grow through dirt and old wood where the ship had been damaged on collision from its first arrival. The entire room itself was covered in life; however recent signs of movement had been apparent.

"Like what?" She shook her head, looking back at Zidane who starred above her head wide-eyed.

"Like that…" Visibly pale, the motioned for her to turn around.

Staring into a dark corner of the room, a large beast took a step forward as a massive shackled paw hit the ground with great force as it entered the moonlight. A low growl rumbling deep within its throat as a large yellow eye glowed down at them, the other quite visibly scarred and closed shut.

The beast was colossal, the body covered in battle scars and large gashes. A thick black mane masked its front body, slightly matted in areas with dried blood. A large black 'IX' tattoo stained its skin on the left hind leg of the beast and a large thick and massive lion-like tail swayed back and forth as it snarled at the two of them.

They both stood still, watching as it glared at them, watching them closely, its tail still whipping back and forth. With a narrowing of the eye the beast braced itself and opened its large mouth, revealing its thick saber teeth, letting out a large roar that made them both back up.

Unsheathing his dagger Zidane ran forth and held a hand back in front of the girl, "You need to get out of here! I'll take care of this!"

"You can't do this alone!" She shrieked, watching the beast take another step forward as it let low snarls echo deep in its throat, "It's too large! It'll kill you!"

"You've to get out of here! There isn't any point in us both getting killed!" He backed into her and watched as the large lion-like beast began to circle around them, giving threats out as the tail smashed into the side of the ship, breaking through the thick wood.

"I'm not going to leave you here!" She shook her head, watching anxiously as they were being stalked.

"Look," He snarled, grabbing hold of another dagger hidden away, "I know it's your duty or whatever to be there for your 'people', but if you're THAT dedicated then you've seriously got issues because this isn't any good way to die." He held the blades out in defense and glared at the beast.

"You're wrong! That's not why I…" She shook her head and jumped out of the way as the large beast charged at them both. They both dodged in different directions and split apart, both on each side of the Lion-beast.

Turning around it pounded its large claws into the ground and shook its head in the air, snarling at them as they both looked from each other and then the beast. Before any of them could react it turned on Zidane and leapt into the air, forcing itself to come down on him.

Rolling out of the way he was missed by a hairbreadth as the beast's jaws came down on wood and dirt. Its jaws clamped shut and snapped the wood in half as they fell to the ground. Turning its large body around it roared at Zidane and watched as the boy stood back up and gasped for air.

Kneeling down, the beast pushed off the ground with great force once again. Watching as the beast came at him, Zidane held his daggers up in defense, only to find to his horror that the beast jumped right over his head. Its claws glowed brightly and it aimed right down at Dagger as she watched it all in seemingly slow motion.

With a shriek Dagger was pushed to the ground. Because of the beast's poor eyesight she had taken only so much damage, but still winced in horrible pain as the single claw that pinned her down dug deep into her left side.

Taking in a strong whiff the beast snorted, kicking up dirt and strands of her hair. It opened its large jaws and reached down to grasp her, but suddenly jerked up with a bloodcurdling roar. Upon its back Zidane had lodged one of his daggers deep within its back between its massive shoulder blades, down to the bone. It jumped back and kicked him off, turning to him and slamming a paw down just inches from the boy.

"Jeez!" He gasped, only to watch the beast wobble, trying to hold its body up. Within seconds the beast fell to the ground with a grunt and lay in pain, blood seeping from its deadly wound in the back.

Making sure it didn't stand back up, Zidane watched intently as the beast's chest moved up and down. It panted for air before slowly evening out to a still. With its last breath the beast's life came to an end, leaving the others quite shaken up and exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Turning his attention to Dagger, Zidane jogged over to her as he put away his daggers. He knelt down next to the girl on the ground and placed a hand on her head as she winced in pain, holding to her left side.

"Is it gone?" She managed, wincing in more pain as Zidane lifted her arms and looked at the damage induced on her.

"This doesn't look good…" He shook his head, "I can't believe this thing was here. We didn't see any monsters since we got here." He cleared his throat and felt a cold sweat.

"Ow!" She shrieked, jumping up a bit and biting down on her bottom lip. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she squeezed them shut tightly, trying her best to withstand the pain.

"That thing did something to you… and it doesn't look good." He ran his gloved hand down alongside her skin and torn clothing, running over hardened skin that had turned pale.

"What's happening to me?" She gasped, looking down at the small patch of stoned skin. Shaking her head she looked up to him as his expression turned from serious to frightened. He shook his head and sat back against the ground.

"I don't know… but I think you're turning to stone." He swallowed back, trying to grasp his own words. His heart actually skipped a beat.

"I'll try my white magic." She winced, sitting up more.

"That's right! You know white magic!" He nodded, amazed at her abilities once more, "Do you think you can heal the wound? Stop the petrifaction?"

Trying so, the girl crossed her hands directly above the deep wound, traced with stone-hard skin, and concentrated. A low white glow emitted from her hands which made Zidane stare more intently. His awe was only short-lived before the glow died out and the girl leaned back against the wall, holding her head with one hand as she grunted.

"What's wrong? Can't you do anything?" He grasped her shoulder tightly with his hand and watched as she hit her head against the wall, pressing fingers to her forehead.

"My magic has been sealed off, even my summon magic," She winced, "I can't hear them anymore…" She began to fidget, making him more worried even as she began to gasp for air.

"What do you mean? Are you going to be okay? Do you need me to do anything?" He began to feel himself shake, unsure of what to do. She was obviously in pain, but how could he help? Magic? Summon magic? He didn't know anything about that!

"Zidane…" She winced, lulling her head to the side against her shoulder. Her arm dropped to her side and she fell into slumber.

Watching her closely, he narrowed his eyes at the last word to escape her mouth. Deciding to take charge instead of panic he scooped her up into his arms and stood up.

Checking once more to make sure the beast beside him was dead, he walked past it and paced himself quickly through a small path into forest. Quickly, smoothly, he walked through, feet pounding into the ground and smashing partially-stoned branches. He made his way into the healthy green surroundings of the fresh spring and placed his Queen to the ground against a stump.

Cupping his hands into the fresh spring he knelt down next to the girl and covered her wound with the pure water. Repeating this a few more times he finally knelt down and pressed a hand to her lips, letting the water slide down her throat.

Taking a seat next to her he sighed and rubbed his head, groaning and mentally kicking himself, "Zidane," he managed, disgusted at the name, "Stop calling me that." He shook his head. Not that he had a name. Not really. She obviously knew him… but he didn't want any part of it.

But now the only person who knew him is going to slowly turn to stone and die if he didn't do anything fast. Not to mention that she was the Queen of Alexandria. This was a horrible mix. Why was he going out of his way for this girl?

He shook his head once more and ran his fingers through his forelocks, cursing at himself and the beast that attacked them. He had to get her back and out of his life for good. There was no doubt about that in his mind…

* * *

"I can assure you, Captain," The dark-haired Blair ran his fingers through his hair calmly, "My colleague and I, Alastair, have only known the boy for a month. He is a master of deception, a true thief, and I imagine this was a well thought out, sick and twisted plan from the start."

In a room filled with soldiers, Blair stood before Steiner alone, a calm exterior and bold posture before the Captain. He had been caught in town previously and brought straight into the castle to where Steiner was.

"Why is it that you would affiliate yourself with such a crook then? I can only believe that you're at fault here to!" Steiner waved his hand at the man, matching as he sighed and shook his head.

"Whilst I admit to my wrong-doings and say that I've used his ability to my advantage in a few schemes, I will tell you one thing, Captain. I admire the Queen just as much as the next citizen on the street. Had I known the boy was this much trouble I would have tried myself to stop him. I'm but a common thief. I didn't know what I was getting myself into." He smirked inwardly at Steiner's gullible face and made a slight bow before raising his head at the Captain, "I speak to you not as a thief, but as a common citizen concerned for their Queen."

"While I admire your courage in admitting your wrong-doings, this doesn't mean we are going to trust you. How can we be sure of what you say is truth?" Steiner squinted an eye at the man who scoffed and stood straight.

"Because I happen to know that the first place the boy will go to is Lindblum." He watched the soldiers in the room made silent chatter amongst themselves as Steiner waved his hand to silence them.

"So in order to gain our trust you're going to rat him out, is that it?"

"In order to clear my name I'm willing to remain under your careful watch till he appears in Lindblum." He ran his hand once more through his black locks and turned his body slightly to the side as a large amount of racket came from behind closed doors.

"Look, I told her she had a nice ass, can you blame me for pinching it?! Can you really arrest a man like this over something as small as that?" The red-headed boy, Alastair, entered the room with two soldiers holding to his arms as two others followed close behind him. His face lit up when he saw Blair and ran to him as soon as he was released. "Blair, buddy! You're here too? Did you see that huuuuugee monster crash through the –hic- pub earlier?"

Turning away from the drunken breath that was breathed into his face, Blair looked at Steiner and nodded, watching the Captain shake his head and grumble.

"Very well then. A few others and myself shall wait at Lindblum for this impostor. If I don't see anything of this boy then I'll hold you both in contempt for the kidnapping of Her Majesty Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th." Steiner glared at the men and watched as Blair kneeled down next to Alistair before Steiner.

"You have my word." Unseen, the man gave an friendly grin before standing and nodding, "My comrade and I shall return to our Inn for the night and to gather our things up. I can only pray the Queen is somewhere safe and in good hands."

Excusing himself from the room Blair turned around and passed through the guards that had previously arrested him. Alongside him Alistair jogged and jumped about as they made their way out of the castle and into the late night air under the distant and watchful eyes of the Alexandrian guards.

"What's happening, huh Blair? –Hic- Have you seen Blondie anywhere? –Hic-"

"Silence you fool." Blair snapped at the red-head and watched as he stopped jumping around and walked obediently alongside the him. "We've got a few strings to pull before we leave." He said, smiling evilly. He sped ahead of Alistair as the boy stopped and gave a frown, slowly picking up the pace after the man in charge.

* * *

"ARGH!" Lifting his hands to his head and tilting it back into the air, Zidane groaned in pain as he was lifted from his momentary slumber.

He groaned more and hit the ground, writhing in pain as his head pounded uncontrollably. He seethed and kicked with his feet in efforts to sooth the throbbing, but nothing worked. His thrashing managed to even awaken Dagger from her painful sleep.

She managed to lift herself up enough over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have him snarl and wheel from her.

"Don't touch me!" He managed, slowly feeling the pain subside. He gasped for air and rubbed his head, trying his best to regain more control. He stood to his feet slowly and sighed heavily as the pain finally left him. He turned around to the girl who managed to stand to her feet and wince.

"Are you okay?" She looked to him, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah…" He shook his head, "Sorry. That happens sometimes." He narrowed his eyes, "But I think I should be the one asking you if you're okay."

"…?" She followed his eyes down to her hands and lifted them to her face. The tips of her fingers had been changed to hard stone, discolored from the rest of her hands. She stared with uncertainty in her eyes and shook her head, "We need to leave this forest."

Rubbing his head one last time Zidane had nodded in agreement, "But are you going to be okay? You were out for a while, and that gash…" He frowned.

"I can't feel it." She said honestly, "But I am very stiff. That beast…," She shook her head, "I had read something similar to it before in a book," She took a step forward, assuring him she could walk, "It's no surprise this place had been its home. The beast can obviously petrify, but I've never seen anything like this."

"Your white magic…" Zidane gave an uneasy look, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I can't use any magic…" She hesitated, "But lucky for me the petrifaction is a very slow process. If we can make it through the Ice Cavern and pass the South Gate we can make it to Treno. Doctor Tot helped us… I mean," She shook her head, "Doctor Tot helped me once with a friend of mine that had been completely petrified. I'm sure he can help us! Then we can find a lift home!" She smiled, pleased with this idea.

"I need to go to Lindblum…" He spoke out, watching her smile disappear with his serious tone, "It will be safer for me to drop you off there anyway. They probably thought I had kidnapped you, considering I was under suspicion from the start."

Watching his eyes lose a certain glow, Dagger avoided his gaze and nodded, looking down at her side through torn clothing at the hard skin. She sighed and turned to him, "We just need to find our way out of here."

"It's this way." He motioned forward, ignoring her confused look as he walked pass her.

With a steady pace they charged their way out in the direction Zidane had lead the girl. His now cold exterior silenced them as he made a path that made it easier for her to get through the forest as they entered a more petrified section of it all.

Deep and uneven breathing plagued the girl as she tried her best to keep up. Fear finally had begun to set in. She realized that whatever it was that beast did to her was causing her to turn to stone slowly. She couldn't cast magic and she couldn't even feel the presence of her Eidolons. Why, oh why didn't she call upon them when she saw the beast?

She mentally beat herself up for the next ten minutes of silence. They did nothing but charge through the forest, breaking through stones, leaves, and branches. When she thought she couldn't stand the silence anymore she suddenly felt her foot lift up against something hard, sending her tumbling to the ground with a yelp and a thud.

Stopping and turning around, Zidane looked down at the girl with a cocked eyebrow and annoyed look. Upon seeing her innocent and yet obviously unsettled face he cracked a soft grin and shook his head, trying to keep his cool as he walked over and lifted her up by the hand.

"Be more careful, my Queen." He shook his head and turned around, "We're almost out. See the sunlight?"

"Oh…" She mumbled, her pride slightly dented.

"Let's go," He turned around, rubbing his head again.

"Are you sure… you're okay?" She narrowed her eyes in concern and watched as he nodded his head.

"It's fine. Let's go." He grasped her arm and helped her along with him as he walked closer to the edge of the forest.

Within minutes they reached a blockage in the clearing and looked around for a way to slip through. All small gaps were too small for either of their bodies, and the further they walked along the edge of the forest to find a clearing it became apparent that either of them were going to find an opening.

"We're never going to get out of here," Dagger sighed, "I don't even know how they got Blank out of here." She hit her head with her hand and winced at the pain she inflicted on herself with the stoned finger tips. She gave them an absent stare for longer than a moment before Zidane snapped her from her thoughts by tossing a large bolder against the wall.

"ERRR-YAH!" He hurled another large object against the wall, joining it with the other he had tossed.

"It's no use trying to break through it." She shook her head, "It's thick and stone soild."

"Who said anything about breaking through?" He cocked an eyebrow as he dragged a few other objects over with him, tossing them against the now large pile he had made.

"Then…"

"Come here an' I'll give you a boost." He waved to her and watched her uneasily walk over to him. He jumped to the top of the pile and reached for her hand as she grasped his tightly. His eyes widened a bit when he realized just exactly how hard her fingertips really were, but quickly shook the shock from his eyes so as to not scare her.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked anxiously, letting him give her a boost by grasping her legs and lifting her up some to grab hold of the stone ledge that gave access to the outside.

"Don't push me!" She shrieked, holding tight to a large solid thorn. "It's a long way down." She shuddered.

"It's no farther down than it is from here." He cocked an eyebrow, feeling his bitter attitude subsiding.

"It's a lot harder going down than up!" She gasped, feeling him let go of her legs, "Don't let me go!"

"It's okay. We all just need a little push!" A wicked gleam crossed his face before he reached up and cupped her bottom, pushing her further up as she let out a gasp and nearly crawled up the rest of the way and over the wall.

Her muffled yelling could be heard from the other side as she scolded him. He blinked a moment and listened as she let out a shriek that was followed by another soft thud. Her groaning assured him that she was okay and he jumped up against the wall and grasped to the thorn she had held to earlier.

Lifting himself up and over the wall with ease the boy jumped to the floor and straightened himself up as he took her hand and lifted her to her feet.

"There. That wasn't so hard." He smiled, "You have a nice ass."

"Wh…" She blushed, "This is no time for that!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." He brushed some dirt from her shoulder and combed stray strands of hair from her head and nodded to her, "Let's go. I don't think we're too far from where I thought we were."

"I thought you said… you've never been here before." She hesitated, watching him shrug and examine her one last time to make sure she was good enough to advance.

"I just have a good sense of direction I guess." He nodded and looked out onto the open plain. In the far distance stood a tall mountain that made him smile, "That must be the way to the Ice Cavern you were talking about. Do you remember the way?"

"Yes," She nodded, motioning her head in the direction they needed to go.

With a nod Zidane turned around and looked up to the sky, praying that it wouldn't rain, and then proceeded to lead the way onward to the Ice Cavern.

* * *

End of Chapter


End file.
